To Aru Kagaku no Railgun - To aru Kagaku no Flame
by Yuuzano
Summary: Fanfic railgun dengan bahasa indonesia. cerita ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah timeline Sister arc. Seorang anggota judgement baru yang di tempatkan di tempanya Kuroko. Dia seorang esper level 3. Bagaimana cerita si karakter utama ini dalam menjalani kehidupan sebagai anggota judgement dan esper? lihat saja
1. Prologue

_perlu di perhatikan bahwa gue bukanlah orang yang mempunya cerita ini. gue cuma menambahkan seorang karakter dan mengubah jalan cerita~_

_i only own one character in this story, the others characters belongs to Railgun it self_

* * *

_Academy City_, kota yang 80% penduduknya adalah pelajar. Mereka yang tinggal di sini bukanlah pelajar biasa, tetapi _esper_. _Esper _ sendiri ialah seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa, seperti telepati, telekinesis, dan lain lain. Orang melayang, api keluar dari tangan, berpindah tempat dengan sekejap mata, bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa di kota ini.

Dengan kemampuan yang tidak biasa, maka di perlukan keamanan yang sangat luar biasa dalam mengatasinya, di antaranya adalah _Judgment _dan _Anti Skill. Anti Skill_ adalah lembaga keamanan yang terdiri dari orang dewasa yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan dan ketentraman _Academy City_. Sedangakan_ Judgment, _ialah lembaga keamanan yang terdiri dari para siswa itu sendiri, _esper._

Kehidupan di kota ini tidak selalu damai dan tenang, banyak juga kejahatan di mulai dari para _Skill Out,_ _esper_, dan orang luar lainnya. Karena itu _Judgement_ dan_ Anti Skill_ bekerja keras dari lembaga keamanan pada umumnya.

* * *

"Hei hei, coba dengar ini!" Saten Ruiko dengan antusias bercerita pada ke 3 temannya yang duduk bersamanya di sebuah restoran keluarga.

"Kenapa Saten?kamu punya cerita apa lagi?" Tanya Uiharu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian pernah dengar _Flame Judgment Ghost_?"

"Heee legenda kota apa itu?" Tanya misaka mikoto yang duduk di depan Uiharu

"_Judgment Ghost?_ Kamu bercanda ya Saten?" Kuroko mulai ikut pembicaraan.

"Enggak! Ceritanya di Distrik 14 ada hantu Judgement yang berkeliaran di selimuti api!"

"Mana mungkin ada hantu Judgement!"

"Enggak Kuroko! 5 tahun lalu kabarnya di Distrik 14 pernah terjadi kebakaran hebat! Seoorang anggota Judgement yang ada di lokasi berusaha menyelamatkan seorang korban akan tetapi dia malah mati terbakar di dalam kebakaran tersebut!"

"Lalu?" Mikoto menanyakan kelanjutan cerita

"Sekarang arwah angora judgement itu tidak tenang dan berkeliaran di selimuti api di Distrik 14. Kabarnya dia ingn balas dendam kepada para Skill out yang membakar bangunan tempat dia meninggal!"

"Masa kamu masih percaya hal mistik seperti itu Saten? Ini Academy City lho! Tempat sains dan hal hal yang masuk akal, bukan hal yang mistis seperti itu!" tegur Kuroko

"Uuuu… iya sih, tapi kalau ada kan-"

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita Seventh Mist, ada yang ingn kucari di sana!" Ajak Mikoto kepada teman temannya

"Onee-sama, kamu ingin ke sana karena ada figure _Gekota_ yang mulai di jual di sana kan?" Kata Kuroko

"Eeeh, enggak kok, kau ingin ke Seventh Mist karena lagi ingin aja!" kata Mikoto dengan muka yang memerah dan salah tingkah.

* * *

"Uiharu! Lokasi kejadinnya di mana"

Teriak seorang perempuan berambaut coklat kemerahan kepada earphone yang di pakainya. Ia berdiri di depan pertokoan. Perempuan ini mengenakan seragam Tokiwadai, dan ada _Armband_ _Judgement_ di lengan kanan-nya.

"Lokasinya di ruas bangunan dekat Seventh Mist! Dari depan Seventh Mist, lurus tiga blok dan belok kiri!"

"Okee! Aku segera kesana!"

" Hati hati Kuroko!"

"Jangan remehkan _Teleporter_ level empat dari tokiwadai ini ya!"

"Uuuu!"

Dengan sekejap Perempuan yang di panggil Kuroko ini menghilang begitu saja. Kemampuan ini disebut Teleportasi, kemampuan berpindah tempat secara sekejap.

"Kalau cuma Tiga blok, harusnya sudah dekat!" Kata kuroko dalam hati.

"BLAAR!"

Terdengar suara ledakan dari lokasi yang di tunjukan Uiharu. Kuroko yang kaget langsung mempercepat Teleportasinya menuju lokasi tersebut.

"Uuuu! Pasti ulah Onee-sama lagi." Gerutu kuroko dalam hati

Kuroko yang sampai di lokasi melihat beberapa Skill Out sudah terkapar lemas dan di selubungi asap. Kuroko yang melihatkejadia itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Onee-sama! Sudah berapa kali aku kata-" Kata kata kuroko terhenti

Asap yang menelimuti para Skill out mulai menghlang, yang di balik asap bukanlah bayangan Misaka Mikoto, melainkan seorang laki laki. Melihat kejadian itu Kuroko langsung mengasumsikan bahwa dialah orang yang membuat para skill out terkapar. Kuroko juga mengasumsikan bahwa dia adalah esper, karena jumlah asap yang tidak biasa di tempat itu, seperti api yang baru saja di matikan.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa melakuka ini? Harusnya tugas Judgement, untuk menghentikan kekacaun oleh para Skill out ini!"

Kuroko membentak bayangan di balik asap yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini mukanya menunjuakan bahwa ia marah dan curiga. Perlahan lahan asap menipis, wajah dan seregam laki laki itu mulai terlihat.

"Judgement ya… aku berhak dong, karena aku Judgement."

Laki-laki ini melihat kuroko dan menunjukan Armband Judgement yang ada di lengan kanannya. Rambutnya merah, matanya merah, seragamnya berwarna putih dengan celana panjang Abu abu.

Kuroko menatap Laki-laki ini tidak percaya. Mana ada judgement bergerak sembarangan seperti itu. Wajah laki-laki itupun tidak pernah dia liat selama Kuroko bekerja di Judgement.

"Jangan bercanada! Siapa kau?! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu!"

"Heee… Aku Judgement. Ya pantas sa-"

"Bohong! Judgement! Aku menangkapmu dengan alasan pemalsuan identitas sebagai Judgement!"

"Haaa? Tunggu! Biar aku jelaskan!"

"Jelaskan saja nanti!"

Kuroko langsung teleportasi ke belakang laki-laki itu dan bersiap membekuknya. Tetapi laki laki itu berhasil lolos dengan dash ke dapan. Kuroko menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Dash itu. Kenapa dash tadi mengeluarkan sedikit bunyi ledakan? Saat kuroko melihat laki laki itu, rambutnya berubah menjadi seperti bercahaya. Warna merah rambutnya jadi lebih terang.

"Apa yang kau…?"

"Tunggu dulu! Makanya-"

"Nanti saja bicaranya!"

Kuroko langsung teleportasi ke belakang Laki-laki itu lagi. Gerakan dash yang sama juga di lakukan ia kedua kalinya.

"Terpaksa…."

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan api di udara sekitarnya, padahal tidak ada apa di udara tersebut.

"Smoke Bomb!"

Teriak laki laki itu sebelum semua apinya padam dan berubah menjadi asap yang tebal.

"Ugh! Bom asap!"

Kuroko segera teleprtasi keluar dari asap tersebut. Tetapi dia idak menemukan apa apa di sekitanya. Laki laki itu menghilang dari daerah itu.

"Siapa dia.. Lebih baik aku menyeldikinya sedikit lagi."

Setelah menghubungi Anti Skill, untuk membawa para Skill Out, Kuroko segera pergi mencari laki laki itu lagi.

* * *

A.N:

Huaaah baru bisa ngecek ternyata ada beberapa yang hilang dan salah, nyampurin ide cerita kedalam sumarry, dan juga gak menjelaskan Timeline Cerita TT^TT

Makasih banget untuk pihak yang udah review FF pertama saya di ini

udah lama banget gak nulis FF gini, terakhir nulis FF di gate00 dan di abonden karena gk tau mau nulis apa ._.

Sebenernya kelanjutan dari chapter selanjutnya udah ada, tapi ya gitu, masih nunggu mood nulis~

thx udah review dan baca FF nya XD


	2. Chapter 1

_perlu di perhatikan bahwa gue bukanlah orang yang mempunya cerita ini. gue cuma menambahkan seorang karakter dan mengubah jalan cerita~_

_i only own one character in this story, the others characters belongs to Railgun it self_

disini mulai di perkanalka si karakter utama XD

Bagaimana kelannjutan pengejaran kuroko? atau siapa pria dengan api di prolog? mungkin bisa kita lihat di sini :3

* * *

"Uaaaah, tadi kenapa.. menuduhku sebagai judgment palsu.."

Laki laki ini melihat sekitar untuk memastikan tidak di kejar oleh Kuroko. Raut mukanya menunjukan rasa lega, karena tidak dikejar oleh Kuroko lagi. Dia pun duduk di bangku taman yang dia lewati.

"Sembarangan saja.. mana mungkin aku yang hanya level tiga bisa menang melawan Kuroko yang level empat itu, apalagi dia salah satu calon esper yang diyakini sebagai level 5 selanjutnya. Huaaah.."

Laki laki ini mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku celananya. Tertera jelas di amplop itu terdapat tulisan.

"Kepada ketua kantor judgment cabang 177"

Ampolp ini terliaht sangat resmi. Amplop putih ini memiliki lambang judgment di tengahnya. Jelas, amplop ini berasal dari kantor judgment cabang lain.

"Cabang 177 ya… itu di mana ya.."

Laki laki ini menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak gatal. Di taman ini banyak sekali anak-anak dan orang tua mereka. Sesekali ia melihat beberapa murid sekolah lain melewati taman, atau membeli crapes yang berjualan di taman. Angin di taman ini juga sejuk dan nyaman, seperti mengajak tidur orang yang duduk di sekitar taman ini.

"Jadi ngantuk.. apa pulang dulu aja ya, besok baru cari lagi.."

Selagi berpikir seperti itu terlihat ada dua orang anak perempuan berseragam sekolah, salah satunya menggunakan seragam yang cukup terkenal, _Kitataka Highschool_. Kitataka terkenal akan muridnya yang rata rata esper level tiga keatas.

"Tanya mereka saja deh, mungkin mereka tahu judgement cabang 177 di mana"

Laki-laki ini berdiri dan menghampiri kedua perempuan itu.

"Permisi, kalian.."

"Ya ada perlu apa?" Tanya gadis dengan seragam Kitataka

"Itu, apa kalian tahu kantor judgement cabang 177, aku tidak tahu tempatnya."

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Kita juga mau kesana! Bagaimana kalau bareng saja?" kata perempuan berambut hitam dan panjang yang menemani murid Kitataka.

"Boleh sih, tapi memang kalian anggota judgement?"

"Bukan, tapi teman kami di sana" murid Kitataka itu membalas.

"Oh begitu, ah iya maaf, namaku Akagami Yuu"

"Aku Misaka Mikoto, dan yang ini Saten Ruiko" Kata gadis Kitataka

"Salam" balas Saten

"Kau.. anggota Judgment? Kok aku gak pernah lihat ya?"

Tanya Misaka setelah melihat armband judgment di lengan kanan Yuu.

" Oh iya, Aku anggota judgement cabang 89 di distrik 14, Akagami Yuu. Pantas kalau kalian tidak pernah melihatku."

"Oh pantas saja!"

Kata Saten seraya menepuk tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo, kantor judgmentnya ke arah sini." Kata Misaka seraya berjalan ke arah kantor judgement.

Yuu, Saten dan Misaka berjalan bersama ke arah kantor judgment cabang 177. Hari itu hari sabtu, jadi jalan agak ramai dengan pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang cepat saji dan kafe juga ramai dikunjungi pengnjung. Tak sedikit restoran yang penuh sehingga para pengunjung harus mengantri di luar restoran.

Ketenangan ini terpecah dengan terlihatnya asap di sebuah apartemen. Misaka, Yuu dan Saten yang melihat asap langsung lari ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ternyata sebuah bangunan sedang terlahap oleh api.

"Tolong! Adikku masih ad di dalam sana!"

Teriak seorang perempuan muda kepada para orang yang menyaksikan kebakaran. Banyak orang yang dia mintai tolong tetapi mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala atau mendiamkannya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa, walalu 80% penduduk kota ini adalah esper, 60% diantaranya adalah level satu, mereka tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk menerobos api sebesar ini.

"Hei, dimana adikmu berada?" Tanya Misaka kepada perempuan tadi.

"Dia ada di ruangan 208 di gedung ini, sudah kucari cari tapi dia tidak ada diluar, berarti masih di dalam!"

"Gawat ini.. Aku harus kesana."

"Eits Misaka-san, apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" Yuu memegang pundak Misaka menahannya untuk menerobos api.

"Tentu saja menolongnya!"

"Hentikan, itu bukan urusanmu-"

"Apa maksudmu bukan urusanku hah?!" Misaka menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Hei nona, siapa nama adikmu?"

"Shiro, namanya Shiro…"

"Okeee, Misaka-san, ini urusan judgment! Akagami Yuu, Judgment siap melaksanakan tugas!"

Yuu mengangkat tanganya sebahu, dan tiba tiba ada beberapa bola api mucul. Setelah bola api itu terkumpul sehingga 10 buah, ia langsung berlari kedalam bangunan yang terbakar.

"Pyrokinesis?" Gumam Misaka

Di dalam bangunan Yuu langsung berlari kelantai dua. Asap yang tebal mempersulitnya untuk bernafas. Larinya juga jadi melambat, tapi dia tidak bisa kalah hanya dengn ini. Tiba tiba langit langit apar temen ada jatuh terbakar di depan Yuu. Apinya menghalangi jalan sehingga ia tidak bisa lewat. Bukannya memdalamkan api, Yuu malah melemparkan bola api yang ia siapkan di luar bangunan kea rah api yang menghalanginya. Api semakin besar, tetapi secara tiba tiba api padam. Yuu melanjutkan perjalalanan kea rah ruang 208 di dalam bangunan.

"Shiro-san! Dimana kamu?!"

Yuu berteriak setelah mendobrak pintu ruang 208.

"Kakakmu mencarimu Shiro! Dimana kamu?"

Yuu mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di sana.

"Hiks.."

Terdengar suara tangisan di dalam ruang tidur. Yuu yang sadar segera memeriksa ruangan itu, tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Api mulai semakin besar di kamar 208 ini. Keadaan menjadi semkin panas, dan mengakibatkan sulit bernafas.

"Hiks..Nee-chan.."

Suara tangis terdengar kembali. Yuu segera memeriksa di bawah tempat tidur. Ternyata di bawah tempat tidur ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang meringkuk dan menangis.

"Shiro! Kamu Shiro kan?!"

"Nee-chan.. tolong aku.."

"Shiro, aku teman kakakmu aku diminta menolongmu! Raih tanganku kita kan keluar dari sini!"

"Nee-chan…"

Shiro masih saja terus menangis dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Secara terpaksa Yuu segera menggeser tempat tidur dan menggendong Shiro.

"Shiro! Bertahanlah!"

"Nee-chan.."

Shiro tampak sangat lemas karena terlalu banyak menghisap asap dan karbon dioksida. Yuu segera mengeluarkan gas mask yang digunakan untuk menyaring udara dari tas pinggangnya. Ia segera memakaikan gas masuk kepada Shiro agar dia dapat bernafas. Tetapi keadaan berkata lain kepada Yuu, dia juga makin lemas, asap yang ada di ruangan terlalu banyak, lantai mulai rapuh dan api semakin besar.

"Tak ada jalan lain.."

Yuu segera menyatukan sisa bola api yang dia miliki dan melemparkanya pada kobaran api di dekatnya. Api semakin besar, tetapi Yuu bisa mengendalikan api itu. Ia mengarahkan api itu ke jedela yang di depannya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, dan memusatkan api pada satu titik. Di udara, api itu malah menjadi sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah.

"HEAAAA!"

Bola api itu meledak dan membuat sebuah lubang. Lubang ini cukup agar orang dewasa bisa melompatinya. Tanpa ragu Yuu menggendong Shiro yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan melompat dari gedung itu.

* * *

A.N:

lo pasti pada bingung, kenapa bisa Saten yang level 0 satu sekolah sama Misaka yang level 5? padahal syarat sekolah aja level 3~ itu pasti karena gk gue jelas juga di summary. mereka satu sekolah karena sudah lewat 3 tahun dari timeline aslinya, gue karang bahwa si saten sudah mencapai level yang cukup untuk sekolah di sana, terus kenapa misaka pindah dari tokiwadai, ke sekolah barunya? selain sudah SMA masih ada alasan lain kok~ nanti di jelaskan di cerita yang akan datang :3

teria kasih udah baca :3


End file.
